After Doofapus
by agent JH
Summary: What could have happened after the doofapus episode. Rated T because I don't know what will happen. Same species, opposite gender.
1. How it started

**How it started…**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz woke up groggy. He felt his arm was wrapped around something. Looking down he stared at the small teal agent lying next to him. That's when it all came flooding back to him, he had made an inator that would turn him into a platypus. After Perry left and he was human again he worked out the bugs and made it so that he actually looked and sounded like a platypus. He called the O.W.C.A and claimed he was doing something evil so that his nemesis had to come over, using a translator. He placed pictures in front of the security cameras so that they couldn't see.

Perry his nemesis had come over and now being able to talk he had found out that Perry was a girl.

He remembered the feeling he had gotten when he saw his nemesis, confusion.

Heinz ran a hand through the fur on top of Perry's head and smiled when she started to purr.

Perry had been surprisingly easy to convince though he had no idea how he had ended up in bed.

Perry stirred then slowly woke up. One eye opened then she was wide awake. Perry stared at him.

"Wait, who are you?! Where am I?!" She was still groggy, she looked around, "Wait, DEI. Heinz?"

He nodded, and Perry lay back down still processing what she knew had happened. Heinz put an arm around her waist.

"Still, processing huh?"

Perry nodded, "Yeah, you know based on what I remember I really hope you remembered to turn off the cameras."

Heinz chuckled, "Nah, I took a photo of where they're filming and placed it there."

"This is so weird." She shook her head and gave him a quick hug.

"What?"

He kissed her gently and they looked at each other, "I wonder how long were we crossing the lines of enemy's to friends then friends to something more?"

"Who knows." She chuckled.

She laughed a little more, "I just thought of something, does this make me Mrs. Doofenshmirtz now?"

Heinz chuckled along with her and kissed her forehead before getting up, "Only if you want."

Perry finished making breakfast at the stove and set the two plates on the table. Heinz smiled.

"You know since this morning I've been wondering, are you planning on turning yourself back?"

Heinz nearly chocked, "What?"

"Well, I was thinking if you aren't going to change back maybe you could come live with me and my family. They would accept you real quick, Candace maybe not so fast, but the boys would love you living with us."

Heinz smiled, "So you're asking me to come live with you?"

Perry's eyes widened, "Only if you want."

She started to ramble when Heinz kissed her, "I would love to."


	2. The next day

**The next day…**

Perry smiled as Heinz tried walking on four legs, "Come on slow poke. We have to act dumb."

He tried to catch up and fell over once again, "This is hard. How do you do it every day?"

"For me learning how to walk on two legs was hard."

After another ten minutes Heinz got it and they walked inside. Perry chattered and there was the sound of running footsteps. Black and blue sneakers appeared on the stairs then came Phineas and Ferb. Candace came running behind them.

"Perry! You're home!" Yelled Phineas as he ran up and hugged her tight. She was dog piled by the rest of her family. As soon as everyone got off Phineas noticed Heinz, "Who's this? Did you bring a friend home Perry?"

"Bit more than a friend." It came out as chatter to her family.

"We still need to ask mum."

Heinz stared open mouthed at Ferb, "He has an English accent!"

"Yes, yes he does."

The boys rushed off and Candace bent down to look at the two. Suddenly she smiled, "Ooh, Perry has a boyfriend!"

Perry stared at her openmouthed.

"Yes, I know you're a girl Perry. Remember when we switched bodies once?" Perry nodded slightly, "Yeah, well I was sweating milk and I found that only girl platypuses sweat milk."

Linda looked from the two platypuses to her family. She didn't want to do this, but she knew they couldn't handle another pet.

"Guys we can't keep him. We already have one platypus, two is too many. He can stay for one week then we'll find his owner."

Heinz looked at Perry as she left the room, "She's right you know. Your boss would never allow it; you have to come in to fight me sometimes. He would separate us, you would be taken away from your family."

She sighed, "I know, it's just… If you turned human again it wouldn't work and I couldn't fight you."

She leaned against him and he sighed, "We'll just have to figure something out then."


End file.
